1. Field
This disclosure relates to human machine interfaces, and more particularly to human machine interfaces in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some motor vehicle technologies, such as collision avoidance systems, monitor the environment for hazards and adapt the motor vehicle to compensate for hazards. The environment outside the vehicle is monitored using a variety of sensors, such as radars, infrared, and optical detectors to detect collision threats. Often when hazards are detected by the sensors, these hazards trigger warnings to the driver.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,184,008 to Uozumi et al. describes measuring a dozing state of a driver and issuing a warning output, using a buzzer, when the driver's eyes close longer than a predetermined interval.